Happy Halloween (Gralu Drabble)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Gray invites his child hood friend Lucy to a Halloween party filled with pounding music and alcohol, hoping to make his move. Will Gray get the girl? Or will someone else sweep her off her feet? Gralu vs. Nalu


Halloween.

For Lucy Heartfilia, this day was practically Hell.

Drunk idiots surrounded her on every side, music blared, the lights were dim and even in her barely there cop costume, it was hot. Standing off to the side with her drink, Lucy sipped at it carefully then frowned at the taste, definitely spiked, great. Lucy barely even like parties in High School, and somehow parties in College were even worse

She was going to need a lot more punch.

 _I can't believe I let Gray talk me into this.._

Gray Fullbuster, Lucy's childhood friend, was no where to be seen in the sweaty mass of people. No surprise there, there were at least a hundred people at this damn party, if not more. Chugging the last of her drink, Lucy decided to go off and find him.

After all, it was his fault she was here.

* * *

 _One week earlier_

"A frat party? On _Halloween_? Are you crazy!" The last part wasn't a question, Lucy was well aware Gray was certifiable. Said man just shrugged his shoulders, giving Lucy a rather bored look.

"It's at Natsu's place, I figured you could finally confess your feelings to him"

Lucy smacked his arm, blushing furiously.

"Be serious, do you _really_ want to go? There's going to be at least a hundred people"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Heartfilia?"

"Fine, but _I_ get to pick our costumes"

"That's fine with me"

Oh she'd make him regret those words.

* * *

 _Present_

Lucy's eyes darted from one side of the room to the other, leaning against the wall as the "punch" started to catch up with her. She was starting to wonder if Gray was even going to show up, when she heard his voice from her left.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Heartfilia?"

She turned her head quickly at the disgruntled sound and giggled when she saw him. He kept his promise, he was wearing the costume she'd left in front of his place that morning. Gray stood to Lucy's left, glowering at her in his full black and white prison costume, hat and all.

"Don't you like it? You said I could choose the costumes"

"I should have known you'd come as a cop"

Lucy grinned, doing a slow turn for him in her light blue shirt, tie and dark blue mini skirt. When she got back around to face him she tipped her hat and winked, making Gray chuckle and give her a small playful shove. She stuck her tongue out at him, throwing her arm over his shoulders.

"Come on Gray, we're a _dorable,_ let's go show off." Yep, the punch was definitely effecting her, but Lucy couldn't find it in her to care.

"Please don't make me do this"

"Too late!"

He groaned loudly in protest as Lucy dragged him by the arm into the crowd, this was going to be a long night. The first people they came across were, of course, a half drunk Natsu and poor sober Lisanna trying to care for him. Lisanna spotted them and waved Lucy over, looking relieved. Lucy, Who seemed more tipsy by the minute, laughed, racing over to them without Gray. He frowned, trying not to seem bothered by the fact that he was so easily forgotten once she'd found Natsu.

"Drunk already Natsu? Be careful not to pass out, we might doodle on your face" she joked, letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders to steady himself.

"Luuuuushee, there you are! I was wondering when you'd get here!" Natsu grinned, tightening his grip around her. Gray wondered how many he'd kicked back before the party.

"Gray, help me would you? His bed's in the other room"

Gray nodded, trying to seem apathetic as he put Natsu's other arm around his neck, one hand on his back while Lucy put hers on his abs. Gray gritted his teeth, but didn't comment while they moved Natsu from the loud family room into the smaller bedroom, laying him gently on the bed.

"Mmm, thank you Lushee, you take such good care of me"

"Just lay down dummy, you're drunk" Lucy retorted, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Get him some water, I'll stay and make sure he doesn't drown on his own vomit"

Gray stared her down, reluctant to leave the two of them alone together. Lucy looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Gray, water please"

"Yeaaaah Gray! Water for Lushee!"

"It's for you, idiot"

"Oh"

Gray rolled his eyes at their banter, but begrudgingly left Lucy with him to get a glass of water for Natsu. He just hoped he wouldn't regret this.

Lucy turned back to Natsu, who was grinning up at her, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Feeling any better, Natsu?"

"I'm better being here with you, beautiful Lushee"

"How many have you had?"

He shrugged, sitting up. Lucy tried to protest, but he just leaned his head on her shoulder. She blushed, and he just nuzzled closer.

"Mmm, you smell nice Lushee"

"This is sexual harassment, Natsu"

"That's mean" Natsu mumbled, running his hand through her hair.

She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Are you comfy at least?"

He nodded up at her, moving his hand from her hair, up to her cheek. Lucy blinked a few times, confused.

"Natsu, wh-"

And then his lips were on hers.

Lucy blushed, unable to do anything but stare at his closed eyes, red as a beet. Natsu kissed her again and again, pecking her lips softly. After the fifth time, Lucy pulled back, looking down at the bed.

"N-Natsu"

"Lucy" he said her name with perfectly clarity. Her head snapped up, wasn't he drunk?

"I just wanted to get you alone, away from Gray" he was back to playing with her hair, gazing at her lustfully. Lucy shivered, unaccustomed to Natsu looking at her in that way. He wanted her alone? To kiss her? What the hell had brought this on.

"Will you kiss me, Lucy?"

She was surprised by how vulnerable he sounded, looking up at her shyly.

"Natsu.."

"I should have known"

Both of them were startled by the voice at the door, causing them to jump apart. Gray gritted his teeth, growling. But it was Natsu he was glaring at, not Lucy, and Natsu was glaring right back.

"That was clever, Natsu. Getting her alone to take advantage of her"

"I'm not taking advantage of anything!"

"She's been drinking!" Gray insisted, slamming his fist against the wall.

"You're just jealous I kissed her first!" Natsu growled. Gray looked ready to burst, Lucy bit her lip, wondering if she needed to get in between them. Natsu saw her expression and stroked her cheek, trying to comfort her.

"Natsu, I'm fi-"

"Keep your hands off her, Natsu, she's mine!"

The room got quiet at that statement. Lucy's jaw went slack in shock, staring at Gray's red face. He gave no one time to react, grabbing Lucy off the bed and scooping her into his arms.

"G-Gray!"

"Shut up, Lucy"

She gulped, he never called her by her first name unless he was really serious. Lucy peeked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were staring straight ahead. Walking up the stairs carefully, he nestled Lucy into his chest, keeping a firm grip.

"Gray.."

He didn't respond, opening a door in front of them and Lucy was surprised to feel a rush of cold air. Were they outside? Gray set her down on a chair, and it Lucy realized we were on the balcony. Why had he brought her here? He dropped down on the balcony next to her chair, his eyes locked with hers.

"Lucy"

"Gray.. um, I wasn't going to kiss him back"

"I know, I was watching" he admitted, softly.

"H-How long?"

"Since the moment he kissed you"

"And you didn't help me!?"

Gray chuckled, clearly amused by her irritated expression. Lucy however, found it much less funny, glaring and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look really sexy, Lucy"

For what felt like that hundredth time that night, Lucy blushed. These men would be the death of her. But seeing the grin on his face, she decided to play along.

"Sexy, huh? I hear the skirt definitely does it"

"I like it, even if it does mean other guys got to look"

She giggled, swatting him on the chest. Gray caught her hand, getting close to her face and smirking at her red cheeks.

"I meant what I said Lucy, you're mine"

"I don't remember agreeing to this"

"Do you not want to be?" He leaned in closer, his breath fanning over her lips, rendering Lucy completely unable to think, let alone speak. This was nothing like when Natsu was close to her, everything in Lucy's body was begging Gray to come closer, to feel his lips on hers. She shivered, squirming in the chair, feeling an intense warmth spreading between her legs.

"Well, Lucy?"

"I-I.. um..."

"May I kiss you?" The question had to be just him being polite, he must have been able to read the eagerness all over her face. She nodded anyway, licking her lips. Gray smirked at her, pressing his lips into hers gently. Lucy wasn't having any of it, she threw her arms around his neck and fell on top of him, kissing him hard earning a groan against her mouth. Gray wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her flush against him as their kiss became more passionate. Lucy moved her hands into Gray's hair, and he took the opportunity to flip her over so he was on top.

He laid between her legs, his erection pressing into her stomach, arms pinning hers above her head. Lifting his lips a few inches from hers, he looked her up and down, stopping at her face. Lucy was flushed, her eyes wide and breath ragged.

"So.. does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

Lucy snorted, if she could move her arms she might have smacked him.

"Pretty sure it does"

"Say it"

"Say what?"

Gray growled playfully, putting more of his weight on her, grinding his erection into her lower abdomen. Lucy moaned softly, conceding.

"F-Fine, I'm your girlfriend!" Gray paused his movements, pecking her lips.

"I love you, Heartfilia"

"Of course you do, I'm a delight"

He gave her a look, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"I love you too, Fullbuster"

"That's better" he muttered, pecking her on the lips.

"Mm, Happy Halloween, Gray"

"Happy Halloween, Lucy"


End file.
